De amor y otras leyes
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Rose Weasley es perfecta. Y quién diga lo contrario, simplemente se engaña a si mismo. La hija, hermana y prima perfecta. La abogada y socia perfecta. ¡La mujer perfecta! Y llega él, el maldito rubio, aquél que la forzó a perfeccionarse en un pasado, para volver a derrumbar su perfección. Porque el primer amor, tan imperfecto, difícilmente se olvida. AU.
1. Los reencuentros no traen nada bueno

**De amor y otras leyes.**

_Rose Weasley es perfecta. Y quién diga lo contrario, simplemente se engaña a si mismo. La hija, hermana y prima perfecta. La abogada y socia perfecta. ¡La mujer perfecta! Y llega él, el maldito rubio, aquél que la forzó a perfeccionarse en un pasado, para volver a derrumbar su perfección. Porque el primer amor, tan imperfecto, difícilmente se olvida._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

_11 de Julio, 2016._

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del claro cielo de Ottery St. Catchpole. Y el calor se colaba por entre los ventanales de la gran casa Weasley. Era un calor húmedo, como siempre en la gran y lluviosa Inglaterra, pero, era calor al fin y al cabo. Los numerosos primos de la familia Weasley se encontraban reunidos en el jardín, disfrutando del tremendo solazo que aquél día Dios les había ofrecido. Y por supuesto, agradeciendo el verano, pues en invierno era poco lo que podían hacer.

James Sirius jugaba futbol, su gran afición. Jugaba con el que, nombrado por él, era el mejor equipo del mundo, integrado por su primo favorito, Fred, y también por Louis y Ted. Y competía con el equipo que las circunstancias le habían brindado, compuesto por su hermano, Albus Severus, por Dominique y Roxanne.

Victorie, Molly y Lucy parloteaban como cotorras mientras se servían el té. Y Lily observaba el partido junto a Hugo, haciendo de animadora, a pesar de sus ocho años recién cumplidos.

Y ella leía. Bajo las sombras de un gran roble que su abuela había plantado, para proteger a sus nietos de los rayos solares, Rose, la pelirroja de rebeldes rizos, leía aquél viejo libro que había heredado de su madre; Cámara de Gas. Devoraba las palabras fascinada con aquél hombre que escogía las mejores situaciones legales y las plasmaba en un libro. John Grisham era, en definitiva, el mejor autor de historias ficticias legales en su tiempo.

— ¡Rosie! —. _Uy_. Cómo detestaba ese apodo. Le parecía tan _cursi_ para ella. Rose sonaba más sobrio. Sobretodo para una futura abogada—. ¡Ven a jugar, Rosie-Ro! —Sí _Rosie_ no le gustaba, menos aquél. Pero, lo cierto es que ya se había cansado de explicárselo a su primo James. Hablar con él era como hablar con la pared.

Rose alzó sus orbes turquesa y lo observó con aquél eceptisismo tan típico en ella. Luego, bufó y continúo leyendo, pasando por completo de la invitación tan fuera de lugar de su primo mayor.

—Venga, Rosie. ¡Albus necesita gente! Sino, barreré el piso con él—, y el joven de once años sonrío. Con aquella petulancia y suficiencia que solo él lograba hacer irresistible. Rose no dudaba que ya tuviera montones de jóvenes a sus pies.

—Estoy bien aquí, James—, sonrío Rose, forzadamente, sin despegar la mirada del libro siquiera. No le desagradaban sus primos. ¡Al contrario! Sus primos eran sus familiares favoritos. Pero, el deporte no era su fuerte. Y sinceramente, estaba en la mejor parte del libro. James se limitó a encogerse de hombros para volver a burlarse de su hermano, dejando a su prima tranquila.

Solían ver a Rose como la sabelotodo. Una mini Hermione como solía decirle tío Harry. Y a pesar de ser eso bueno, pues aseguraba un futuro exitoso, en ocasiones sus primos se aburrían con su sola presencia. No se acercaba a ellos para jugar y siempre andaba con un maldito libro entre sus manos. Rose no solía divertirse, o al menos, no como un niño de diez año vería la diversión. La querían mucho, sí. No podían negar que Rose tenía su encanto, pero era cansino intentar acercarse a ella y golpearse una y otra vez con un muro de letras.

Y eso a ella no solía importarle. Ella y sus libros tenían una relación tan estrecha, que poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de su _aburrida _versión de diversión.

—¡Rose! —, la pelirroja alzó la mirada, dispuesta a gritar a quién fuera que la molestase de nuevo que la dejara en paz de una maldita vez. Y entonces, lo vió. Allí en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacía el jardín, con su corto cabello brillando bajo el sol y aquella sonrisita igual a la de James. Con aquellos mercurios como orbes y aquellas elegantes facciones que no podían confundirse con ninguna otra, a pesar de tener tan solo diez años. — ¡Rose, ven para que conozcas a Scorpius! —, gritó su madre, Hermione, una vez más.

La niña pareció olvidar su libro, el cuál dejó sobre el césped bajo aquél roble. Y pareció ser consciente por primera vez del sofocante calor que hacía en el ambiente. No solo ella se acercó, sino también el resto de los niños. Y por supuesto, no tardaron en atosigar a Scorpius.

Y en cuánto le tocó a Rose presentarse, completamente colorada, en parte gracias al calor y en parte a la blanquecina piel de sus mejillas, tormento de las pelirrojas, le importó, por primera vez en su vida, no saber sonreír tan relajadamente como sus primos sabían hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía sonreír sinceramente. Y lo que le salió fue una terrible mueca.

—Tranquila—, le susurró Scorpius, mientras Hermione explicaba que él se quedaría durante el verano en la Madriguera, pues sus padres habían salido de viaje. Rose lo miró sin entender. —Yo te enseñaré como se hace—, y sin siquiera notarle, la pequeña niña pelirroja le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa que él correspondió.

{…}

_31 de Diciembre, 2034_

Lo único que se escuchaba en aquellos desolados y todavía vacíos pasillos era el resonar de sus tacones. _Tac. Tac. Tac. _Firmes, sonoros, para que todos supieran que por allí pasaba ella. Con su porte elegante, y su espalda rígida, con sus torneadas piernas gracias duros días de gimnasio, no había duda de que aquella mujer esbelta era la mejor. Y, oh, sí. Lo era.

No pasarían de las siete de la mañana, pero la mujer pelirroja de rebeldes rizos ya se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo. Weastter era quizás el mejor bufete de abogados en todo Londres y sus alrededores. De eso no cabía duda. James, su primo mayor y ella se habían encargado de volver el bufete el mejor. Con los mejores socios, y los mejores inversionistas. Y, ¿Cómo no? Los mejores abogados judiciales. Y para prueba de ello, ella. Rose Weasley.

Rose podía no ser la mujer más hermosa, ni tampoco de la más exuberante belleza. Tampoco era de lo que se dice particularmente atractiva, a pesar de tener un buen cuerpo, fuerte gracias al entrenamiento. Sus labios eran ligeramente grandes en contraste a su rostro. Anchos y carnosos, y de color rosa siempre. Sus ojos eran de un color tan turquesa, que difícilmente encontraba una combinación de ropa que le quedara bien y no le hiciera quedar como Drupy. Sus brazos eran flácidos, a pesar de las horas de ejercicio. Y su cabello. ¡Oh! Su cabello. Medusa se quedaba corta, cuando Rose intentaba peinarse.

Pero, eso poco importaba. Rose Weasley era considerada la abogada judicial más aclamada en kilómetros a la redonda, y su sola presencia imponía al resto de las personas que ella, en definitiva, era la mejor. Era puntual y no había caso que no ganara en la corte. Su seguridad en sí misma, algo que había tenido que ganar a pulso, era simplemente gloriosa para todos sus clientes, quienes solían salir victoriosos. No había mucho qué decir. Era la mejor y punto.

Cruzó la esquina al final del pasillo y pareció haber entrado en el barullo de la multitud de abogados que comenzaban a llegar a sus respectivos trabajos. El lobby del edificio se había llenado en apenas y quince minutos en los cuales Rose había ido a desayunar una galleta de soda.

—Rosie—, la pelirroja bufó por lo alto, al escuchar el maldito sobrenombre que solo una persona utilizaba.

—James, ¿No ibas a estar con Dolly hoy? —, preguntó, volviéndose para observar a su primo acercarse al elevador, donde ella estaba. Él le sonrió y besó su mejilla, en un gesto afectivo que ella correspondió.

—Sí. Solo he venido a buscar unos papeles—, comentó, subiendo al elevador y saludando con jovialidad a los trabajadores que subieron con ellos. —Hoy le van a hacer el primer ecosonograma.

Rose le sonrío a su primo afablemente. Dollianne, mejor conocida como Dolly por todos, era la esposa de James desde hacía tres años. Y desde entonces, habían intentado tener hijos, y no lo habían conseguido hasta ahora. Dolly estaba de seis semanas y se lo había dicho a James en Navidad, con toda la familia reunida. Rose consideraba que, después de que James disfrutara su juventud, no había mujer mejor que Dolly para que le hiciera sentar cabeza. Y así había sido. James idolatraba y amaba a su esposa.

—Bien, James. Nos vemos en la noche y me cuentas—, dijo Rose, antes de bajarse del elevador en su piso. Caminó con por entre los cubículos y pronto tuvo una taza de café en sus manos, caliente, por parte de su secretaria que comenzó pronto a dictar lo que Rose tenía para aquél día.

—Y, ¿Señorita? —, Rose se detuvo antes de entrar a su oficina y se volvió, con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Sí, Naty?

—Adentro hay un caballero—, Rose colocó una mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero cuando intentó abrirla, una fina mano se posó en la suya. Catlyn, ó Cat, como se hacía llamar, la mejor amiga y casi hermana de Rose, había detenido el movimiento.

—Primero escucha a Natacha—, le advirtió su amiga, confundiendo ligeramente a la pelirroja, que enarcó una ceja sin comprender y buscó la mirada de su asistente, esperando una explicación.

—Este caballero la pidió exactamente a usted.

—Todos lo hacen, Natacha. ¿Ya puedo entrar?

—No—, espetó Cat, tajante.

—Él dice que necesita su ayuda. Y qué, por lo que más quiera, deje sus sentimientos a un lado. Y… —Rose se hartó y aprovechando que su amiga andaba distraída escuchando a Natacha, empujó la puerta con su propio cuerpo, impulsada por la maldita curiosidad que su asistente y mejor amiga le habían inculcado. Entonces, cuando vió aquél rubio cabello, brillando bajo los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, se arrepintió de su desición.

—Hola, Rose—, su voz, grave y ronca. Sumamente masculina derritiría a cualquiera. Y, quizás, en otras circunstancias hubiese derretido a la pelirroja, pero ya no. Rose no se movió. Y sin despegar su mirada de aquél mercurio que antaño la había vuelto loca, ordenó a las dos mujeres que se fueran y cerraran la puerta. La sonrisa que había dejado huella en su rostro, luego de pensar en su futuro primo sobrino, había desaparecido hasta endurecer sus facciones.

—Malfoy—, saludó ella, cuando se sintió firme para hablar. Caminó hasta su escritorio, con el mentón en alto y sin dejar de observarlo, para luego sentarse en su silla y comenzar a recibir unos papeles. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —_Son ocho años que no das la cara, imbécil; _quiso agregar.

Scorpius suspiró pesadamente y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, antes de cruzarse de brazos. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero bien le habían dicho que Rose era la mejor en lo que hacía. Y sinceramente, necesitaba a la mejor. ¿Y por qué no admitirlo? La necesitaba a ella.

—Vengo a contratar tus servicios—, la escuchó reír por lo bajo y supo que era de ironía. Sin embargo, no se dio por enterado.

— ¿De qué te culpan? ¿De matar hormigas, pasarte semáforos o por excesiva velocidad? —. Scorpius consideró que sí, se merecía la burla, pues él, el heredero de las empresas de arquitectura Malfoy no se veía metido normalmente en aquellos líos. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, estaba en una grande. Respiró profundamente y se decidió a responder.

—Por asesinato.

Rose alzó su mirada y el brillo de burla que pudo haber en su rostro segundos atrás, desapareció. Su mirada, dura, impasible, se volvió escéptica y sorprendida. Soltó la taza de café, que en momento antes había llevado a sus labios, logrando que la taza golpeara estrepitosamente en el suelo de madera, con miles de pedacitos de porcelana regados por el piso, y con el líquido completamente desparramado, manchando sus tacones de cuero.

—No puede ser posible.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** Ésta historia me pertenece, más no sus personajes. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, la familia Weasley y Potter, y el resto de personajes que reconozcan son de Jotaká. Dolliane y Catlyn son mías completamente y no quiero verlas en otra historia. No al plagio.

Bueno, aquí yo con otra historia. Sé que tengo, con ésta, tres. Pero, no pudé resistirme. De todas formas, no creo que ésta tenga más de diez a quince capítulos. Será corta, relativamente. Como siempre, no prometo fechas de actualización. Espero que les guste mi nuevo Au. Me encanta escribirlos.  
Espero su opinión para saber si vale la pena continuar.

¡Saludos! Gabiela. :3


	2. Feliz Año Nuevo

**De amor y otras leyes.**

_Rose Weasley es perfecta. Y quién diga lo contrario, simplemente se engaña a si mismo. La hija, hermana y prima perfecta. La abogada y socia perfecta. ¡La mujer perfecta! Y llega él, el maldito rubio, aquél que la forzó a perfeccionarse en un pasado, para volver a derrumbar su perfección. Porque el primer amor, tan imperfecto, difícilmente se olvida._

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

— ¿Asesinato?

Rose aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado. La pelirroja, lentamente, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta rodear el escritorio. Su océano gélido se clavó en aquella perlas de plata. Y, oh, Dios, rezó para que lo que había escuchado fuera falso.

Algo se removió en su interior. Sintió la presión en el pecho que dentro de pocos minutos no la dejaría respirar y su estomago se revolvió por las nauseas que, ella esperaba, se le pasarían en algunos minutos. Scorpius se limitó a desviar la mirada. No soportaba aquella perturbada mirada turquesa de la mujer que hacía tiempo le había robado el corazón y no se había molestado en devolverlo.

—Sí.

La pelirroja no sabía que una simple sílaba, una sola afirmación, podría secarle la garganta y detenerle el corazón de aquella forma tan mezquina. Podría jurar que el suelo bajo ya no estaba, sino ahora pisaba inestablemente sobre una arena movediza que no terminaba por gustarle.

_No puede ser. _

Scorpius había cambiado físicamente. No mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto hacía ocho años, pero ya no se parecía tanto al joven de veinte que le había roto el corazón. _Oh, no. _Ahora su cabello no era platino, sino que se parecía más al rubio oscuro de su tía Daphne, gracias a los genes castaños de Astoria, suponía Rose. Su mandíbula se había acentuado y ahora sus facciones, duras y algo ásperas, eran también contradictoriamente elegantes. Su espalda se habían ensanchado y sus hombros se habían cuadrado. Había crecido varios centímetros y el cabello ahora lo llevaba ligeramente más largo. Si bien no le llegaba a los hombros, si lo tenía más largo que a los veinte, cuando había decidido casi no tener cabello. Tenía barba, de un par de días, que gritaba la despreocupación del hombre. Porque sí. Rose ya no tenía a un niño frente a ella; tenía a un hombre.

Y era un hombre trabajador, según veía. Sus manos estaban raspadas, lo que significaba que Scorpius trabajaba con las manos. Era de esperar, cuando su padre era el dueño de las empresas de arquitectura Malfoy. Lo que no era de esperar era las magulladuras de las manos, lo que dejaba entrever que Scorpius construía sus propios diseños.

Y a pesar de haber sido herida por ese hombre, Rose no era capaz de creer ni aceptar que era capaz de matar. Ni el niño, tan tremendo y malcriado, que había conocido en casa de sus abuelos, ni tampoco el joven de veinte años que decía quererla pero que finalmente, las discusiones decían todo lo contrario. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de matar, ella lo sabía. No podía ser que ocho años le cambiarán radicalmente.

—Yo… Scorpius, ¿Cómo fue qué…? —. No se vio capaz de terminar la pregunta siquiera. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, respirando profundamente y contando hasta diez, intentando superar el espanto que le había paralizado.

El rubio se giró bruscamente hacía ella y entonces, sintió la llama de la cólera arder dentro de sí, creciendo poco a poco. La pregunta de Rose le desconcertaba, no entendía qué quería decir. Y entonces, cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, entendió, perplejo, a lo que la pelirroja se refería. Y no pudo con la rabia. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño, con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se rasgaron y sus dientes crisparon.

—No puedo creerlo—. Rose se esperaba de todo, menos aquella respuesta. Abrió los ojos de golpe y clavó su mirada en él, sin comprender—. Rose, tú… ¿Crees que lo hice? —, Scorpius arrastró las palabras, disgustado con ella por creer que sería capaz de matar a alguien y con él mismo, por ser tan estúpido por pensar que Rose creería en su inocencia. ¿Quién más sino era ella? Ni siquiera sus propios padres creían en él.

—No entiendo, ¿Tú no…? —. Al observar la mirada flamante de rabia que le dirigía el hombre, la mujer se dio cuenta de su terrible error. No había echo la pregunta correcta. No le había preguntaba si lo había echo, sino que había dado por echo de que aquello por lo que era acusado, era cierto.

_Oh, Dios. Gracias. _

Un suspiro largo y tendido salió de los sonrosados labios de la pelirroja, al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho como si de esa forma fuera a calmar su respiración agitada. Y soltó una carcajada, de esas que solo denotaban alivio y más nada. Una risa para relajar la tensión que sus hombros habían sufrido minutos atrás.

— ¿Te burlas de mí? —. Malfoy llegó a la conclusión de que Rose seguía estando tan loca de remate como lo estaba ocho años atrás. Frunció el ceño, al escucharla reír sin razón aparente y esperó, hasta que el ataque de risa, que a él no le daba ni una pizca de gracia, culminará en la abogada.

—No, Malfoy, no—. Rose volvió a girar en el escritorio y se sentó, mucho más relajada y sin ningunas ganas de expulsar su almuerzo a la vista. —Eres inocente—, confirmó, con una sonrisa, que él correspondió aun desconcertado, antes de sentarse frente a ella.

—Entonces, ¿Me crees?

— ¿Me estás mintiendo?

—No.

—Entonces, sí, te creo—. Scorpius sintió como los músculos que tenía tensados desde hacía días se relajaban poco a poco y como el dolor de cabeza palpitante cedía, todo gracias a esa sencilla frase. Rose le creía. Y eso, para él, era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Aun cuando perdiera, aun cuando el resto no lo hiciera, si Rose creía en su inocencia, él iría a prisión feliz y satisfecho, para pagar sin haberlo echo.

La observó desaparecer su sonrisa y ponerse rígida nuevamente, con sus facciones endurecidas y con aquella seriedad en el rostro que te advertía claramente que no podías meterte con ella. Y sabía porque tan repentino cambio. _Por él y nada más que él. _

El rubio podía adivinar en la mirada zafiro de Rose como aun le dolía. Eran demasiado incompatibles. Discutían, se gritaban, humillaban e insultaban el uno al otro sin ningún tipo de consideración y remordimientos. Y luego lo arreglaban con _pasión_ porque ninguno de los dos podía dejar de tocarse. Sí, Scorpius lo recordaba.

Pero, también recordaba el día que había salido de la puerta, del apartamento de Rose, para no volver. Y recordaba, como apenas y había dado el primer paso, ya se había arrepentido. Recordaba las noches en vela, porque sentía su aroma, pero no su presencia y no podía abrazarla, para cuidarle los sueños. Recordaba los días pensando en ella, y las cortadas que se hizo en las construcciones porque no podía dejar de imaginarla a su lado. Y recordaba cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto había intentado olvidarla y como no había podido ni siquiera un poquito.

— ¿Me ayudaras? —. Preguntó, el hombre, endureciendo también sus facciones.

— ¿Me dirás que sucedió?

—Estuve en el momento y lugar equivocado, pero nadie me cree—. Rose enarcó una ceja, y Scorpius entendió que las tenías claras si pensaba que con solo eso podría conseguir su ayuda. Suspiró—. Vale, llegue hace poco a la ciudad. Alquilé una cabaña cerca del lago porque me gusta y pensé que para comprarla, primero debía ver que me parecía. Dos días después de instalarme, escuché chillidos de la cabaña de al lado. Femeninos. A mitad de camino, cesaron así que corrí más rápido—. Scorpius se estremeció. No le gustaba lo que había encontrado. No podía olvidar lo que había encontrado—. Vi a una mujer en el suelo de la cabaña, que estaba abierta. Una ex novia—. El rubio se pausó, para ver si Rose reaccionaba ante aquellas palabras, pero ella ni se inmutó—. Había sangre. Mucha. Así que llamé a la policía.

Rose imaginó a Scorpius en aquella situación y se sintió mal por él. Ver a una mujer que había sido importante en tu vida, que si bien ya no lo era tanto, le tenía su cariño, muerta debía ser horrible. Y ser culpado por eso debía ser aun peor. Rose frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pruebas hay?

—La golpearon en la cabeza hasta romperle el cráneo. Con un mazo de hierro. Soy constructor, construyo y el mazo se utilizaba para ello—. Suspiró nuevamente, más se mantenía firme y rígido en su asiento—. Me regalaron el mazo hace cuatro años, era antiguo. Lo compraron en una subasta, era de colección. Lo tenía guardado en el desván. Por supuesto, tiene mis huellas pues lo he tocado—. Scorpius volvió a pausar su declaración para observar a Rose una vez más, pero ella seguía igual de impasible—. Yo no fui, Rose. Me robaron el maldito mazo y…

—Y el que lo hizo buscó la mejor escapatoria para tapar su crimen—. Culminó ella por él, asintiendo. Había visto casos donde se acusaba inocentes, y había ganado. Pero, Scorpius la tenía bien oscura. La víctima era ex novia por lo que no solo se le acusaba de asesinato, sino también de crimen pasional. Y mientras acusaban al inocente, el culpable estaba libre. —Oh, Dios.

Rose desvió su mirada al escritorio, donde se encontraba la delgada carpeta con todo el historial de Scorpius. Masajeó su nuca, indecisa. Si decidía ayudarlo, no solo tendría que estudiar el caso, descubrir al verdadero culpable y finalmente, obtener una nueva victoria, consiguiendo que Scorpius no fuera a prisión. Sino que también, como posible daño colateral, tendría que pasar tiempo con el rubio, idea que no le apetecía agradable para nada. Sin embargo, era Scorpius, ¿Cómo no podría ayudarlo cuando su corazón aun salía desbocado cuando lo miraba?

—Está bien—. Los carnosos labios de la pelirroja se curvaron en una tímida e incomoda sonrisa, cuando él, emocionado, se levantó y la abrazó por sobre el escritorio. —Pero—, el rubio se esperaba aquella objeción. Conocía a Rose mejor que nadie, estaba seguro que habría un _pero. _Se alejó de ella y volvió a sentarse. —Hay condiciones.

—Las escucho.

—Harás todo y solo lo que yo diga. No cometerás ninguna locura, como fugarte por miedo o cualquier otra estupidez en las cuáles eres experto—. Scorpius rodó los ojos al escuchar aquello. _Ya volvía el perro arrepentido. _

—Está bien—, aceptó el rubio.

—Y otra cosa—. Ella lo miró fijamente y él supo que esa _otra cosa_ no sería de su especial agrado. Aquella mirada oceánica la conocía bien y sinceramente no le gustaba cuando entrecerraba sus ojos y lo señalaba con su delgado dedo índice—. Nuestra relación se limitara a lo estrictamente profesional y…

—No.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ya me escuchaste, Rose—, dijo Scorpius, con determinación. No aceptaría aquella condición, porque no estaba de acuerdo con ella. No se limitaría a ser profesional, no con Rose. No ahora que la tenía tan cerca—. No quiero una relación estrictamente profesional, pelirroja. Seamos amigos.

Rose abrió sus labios en una perfecta _o_, sin poderse creer aquella propuesta. ¿Amigos? ¿Scorpius quería que fueran amigos? Oh, Dios. Habían dejado de serlo hacía mucho tiempo. Desde las primeras discusiones, los primeros gritos y llantos. No podía pedirle eso.

—No quiero que te limites a ser mi abogada, no es lo que necesito—. Oh, no. Si eso fuera lo que necesitara, hubiese buscado a cualquier otro. Su propio padre le ofreció el suyo, que era, realmente, muy bueno—. Necesito a mi amiga, Rose. A la pelirroja que conocí hace dieciocho años, en aquél jardín lleno de escandalosos niños, ¿La recuerdas?

—Vale, me estás diciendo que necesitas a la niña Rose, ¿No?

—No. Necesito a Rose, a secas.

—Scorpius, ¡Han pasado ocho años! No te comunicaste, y me enteraba de ti y tus grandes proyectos por la prensa, y los artículos que escribías. Y a veces, cuando tu madre llamaba para saber como iba—. Recordaba ese tiempo, y aun le dolía. La herida seguía latente, allí, en su pecho. Sin embargo, el rostro de la pelirroja parecía de hierro y la frialdad en su mirada no era de ella—. No puedes llegar a mi despacho y pedirme que te defienda en un caso y qué, ya cómo si nada, seamos amigos.

Ella tenía razón. Pero, ¿Cuándo en su vida Scorpius le había dado la razón? Nunca. Es más, llevarle la contraria era el hobbie favorito del rubio. Desde que la había conocido hasta ahora, sentado frente a ella, contratando sus servicios.

—Uhm, es lo que estoy haciendo—. El hombre sonrío, y eso solo la sacó más de quicio.

—Eres increíble—, exclamó Rose antes de un sonoro e irónico _¡Já! _—. Scorpius, ¡Prácticamente desapareciste! ¿Cómo puedes esperar que…?

—_Rosie_—. La pelirroja frunció el ceño ante aquél detestable apodo y se formó una pequeña arruguita en su frente que el rubio quiso besar para hacer desaparecer—, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, ¿Vale? Ni tampoco que volvamos a donde lo dejamos. Solo te pido que seamos amigos, nada más.

Rose lo observó fijamente durante largo rato —no supo cuantos segundos pasaron ni tampoco si se habían convertido en minutos—, antes de suspirar pesadamente. Scorpius le seguía doliendo, como nada en el mundo, y verlo era el peor de los castigos, pero había cedido a ayudarlo y en ese caso, pues tendría que verlo a diario.

—¿Sin segundas intenciones?

—Sin segundas intenciones—, _por ahora_, quiso agregar el rubio.

—Está bien. Entonces, será una relación de amistad, pero cuando ejerza como tu abogada, será estrictamente profesional, ¿Estás de acuerdo? —. Scorpius se encogió de hombros y asintió, como toda respuesta—. Bien, entonces ya te puedes ir.

— ¿Qué? ¿No empezarás, no sé, a revisar papeles y eso? —, preguntó el rubio confuso, al tiempo que Rose se levantaba, lo tomaba del brazo y lo dirigía hacía la puerta.

—No. Empezaré contigo el cinco de Enero, cuando me reincorporé al trabajo—. Ella lo miró, antes de abrir la puerta y empujarlo fuera—. Es año nuevo, Scorpius. Ve a relajarte, descansa y recupera energía—. La sombra de una sonrisa se asomó en las facciones de la pelirroja, antes de encogerse de hombros. —Lo necesitaras.

Y sin más, le cerró la puerta en las narices sin ninguna gracia.

{…}

—No creo que sea buena idea, Albus—, fue lo único que pudo decir Scorpius antes de sentir su voz ahogada por el barullo de la familia Weasley y derivados al completo. Fue recibido con abrazos entusiastas y besos de las féminas de la familia. Por parte de los hombres, recibió apretones de manos y empujones amistosos en la espalda.

Era parte de la familia. Como el hijo pródigo. Y había regresado.

Incluso Ronald Weasley, el padre de Rose, a pesar de mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos cuando lo vio entrar, le sonrió ampliamente cuando llegó a saludarlo.

Porque Scorpius para Ronald había sido el yerno perfecto, y por supuesto, el padre perfecto para sus nietos. Lástima que Rose había decidido cortar con el rubio —porque Ron no se creía que hubiese sido el rubio el que había cortado, como solía decir la pelirroja—, pero esos eran ya asuntos de su hija y aunque se había enojado con el chico de veinte años, la vejez le había hecho entender. Y, ¿Cómo no? Se le había ablandado el corazón en cuanto Hugo le dio su primer nieto.

—Entonces, ha regresado la oveja rubia de la familia, ¡Enhorabuena! —. Scorpius se giró, disculpándose con Bill quién comía los chocolates que la abuela Molly había dejado en receta antes de dejar de cocinar. El rubio saludó a James con emoción, incluido un abrazo de aquellos que solo los buenos amigos pueden brindar. Y vaya, cualquiera que los conociera sabía que ellos sí eran buenos amigos, a pesar de todos los problemas pasados.

—Y la oveja futbolista ha terminado siendo abogado, ¡Eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Potter! —, río Scorpius.

—Nadie se lo esperaba—, aclaró Rose, a sus espaldas, sonriente y mirando a su primo con aquél brillo lleno de complicidad que siempre les había caracterizado a ambos. La pelirroja se acercó a su primo, quién se inclinó, para recibir el beso afectuoso en la mejilla.

Scorpius notó que Rose había soltado su cabello, dejando los rizos al aire, a diferencia de la perfecta coleta que tenía por la mañana, cuando la había visto. Se había cambiado el refinado traje y se había vestido unos vaqueros negros, y unos converses del mismo color. Se parecía mucho más a la Rose que él solía conocer. _Se parecía mucho más a la Rose que él amaba. _

—Malfoy, quiero presentarte a alguien—, aclaró James, al descubrir el silencio formado entre los tres. Se giró un momento, para decirle algo a una mujer que Scorp no llegó a entender, y la mujer, sonriendo, asintió y se acercó al pequeño grupo—. Te presento a Dollianne Potter, mi esposa. —El hombre rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendido por aquella presentación y no pudo hacer más que sonreír ampliamente, y felicitar a la pareja, que sea dicho de paso, también le avisaron que estaban _embarazados. _

Al fijarse bien en la escena, Scorpius descubrió que aquella radiante y reluciente mujer era la única para James. Era muy hermosa, sí. No esperaba menos de James Potter. El cabello caoba enmarcaba un bonito rostro perfilado, con pómulos marcados y labios de melocotón. Los ojos de Dolly eran verdes, bastante. Y Scorpius estaba completamente seguro que combinados con el color avellana de James, el pequeño bebé tendría unos orbes espectaculares. Claro, que con la apariencia masculina de James y su aspecto atlético, parecían la pareja del año.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le aseguraba al rubio que aquella mujer fuera la ideal para su amigo. No. Lo que le aseguraba aquello con una fuerza arrolladora, era la forma en la que a James le brillaban los ojos, de puro resplandor, cuando aquella mujer le sonreía a él y a nadie más. El príncipe y la muñeca, que ni siquiera se enteraban de nada. Vivían para ellos, y para nadie más. Y con ambas manos entrelazadas y presionadas en el vientre de la mujer, mientras conversaban, se podía adivinar que serían aquellos padres amorosos que podrían a su hijo sobretodo, sin importar qué.

Scorpius decidió, —después de una efusiva conversación con James y Dolly sobre las posibilidades para que él fuera el padrino del niño o niña, para que después se uniera Dominique y su prometido, Ted, para cambiar radicalmente la conversación al juego de futbol de aquella tarde—, que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Y, claro, el jardín de la abuela Molly quién observaba desde el mayor sillón a su familia con orgullo, tenía bastante de ese aire.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a la pelirroja, apoyada en aquél árbol donde solía leer de niña y observando realmente a la nada.

Quiso acariciarle el cabello y susurrarle en el oído que todo estaría bien, que no hacía falta que se preocupara. Pero, tenía miedo de dañarla más de lo que lo había hecho en pasado. Tenía miedo que al tocarla, ella se alejara, rechazando su caricia. Oh, tenía miedo de perderla, después de haberla encontrado de nuevo.

Rose pensaba en todo y al mismo tiempo pensaba en nada. En Dolly y en James y en la fotografía del eco que sostenía contra su pecho con tanta fuerza, que hasta podía arrugarla. Tenía la cerveza en una mano y suspiraba de vez en vez, antes de tomar algún que otro sorbo. ¿Qué pasaba si todo salía mal? Aun sentía el burbujeante deseo en su vientre, cuando observaba a Scorpius. Pero, también sentía su corazón latir con más intensidad que antaño, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. ¿Estaba mal amar a aquél que había demostrado no corresponderle? Y sí no lograba sacarlo del lío donde estaba metido, ¿Soportaría verlo tras las rejas por algo que no había cometido? Y sí el asesino seguía suelto, ¿Estaría su familia en peligro?

—Diez minutos para las doce—. El carraspeo junto a aquellas palabras tan triviales la sacaron de sus cavilaciones con un respingo. Se giró para encontrar a Scorpius a su lado. No la miraba, sino que miraba al frente, como ella hacía segundos—. Sé lo que piensas, Rose. Yo también me preocupo por ellos. También son mi familia.

Desde el momento en el cuál sus padres lo habían dejado aquél verano en la Madriguera, por irse a una segunda luna de miel. Hermione, buena amiga de su propia madre, lo había acogido. Y desde que había visto la tímida, pero espontanea sonrisa de su adorada pelirroja, ella se había convertido en su hogar. Aunque en aquél entonces, no lo había visto así.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, mientras a lo lejos de la madriguera se escuchaban las campanadas que anunciaban los segundos restantes para año nuevo. Y cuando la última campanada anunció el inicio de un nuevo siglo, Scorpius tomó el brazo de Rose, al tiempo que presionaba su nuca. Y su boca, ávida, se apoderó de los carnosos labios de la pelirroja.

Rose no habría descrito aquél beso como dulce y paciente. Pero, nada tenía que ver con la brusca pasión que le había mostrado a los veinte años. Ésta vez, Scorpius la besaba como un hombre que había decidido tomarse su tiempo, pues estaba seguro de que podía permitírselo. Y aunque el tacto era apenas un roce, por si ella necesitaba alejarse, Rose sabía que Scorpius en cualquier momento podría saquear en vez de seducir, y ella no opondría resistencia.

Scorpius la sintió ceder un poco. Luego un poco más. Los labios de Rose seguían sabiendo a cerezas, dulces y suaves. Eran cálidos y los suspiros que ella lanzaba eran susurros esperanzadores que iban directo al corazón del rubio, haciéndola temblar.

—Feliz año nuevo, Rose—, una voz ronca fue lo que le salió a Scorpius antes de separarse de ella, sin soltar las tersas mejillas que tanto le gustaban y que estaban sumamente ruborizadas. Le sonrió, con suficiencia, cuando ella lo empujó con brusquedad y con la gélida mirada derritiéndose por las llamas de la furia.

—Los amigos no se besan así, Scorpius. ¡Me dijiste qué…!—. Rose se cayó al percibir la repentina tensión en el rostro del hombre, que ya no la miraba a ella sino algo más allá sobre su hombro. Cuando se disponía a girar para descubrir de qué se trataba, Scorpius le presionó la mano y negó.

—No. Actúa con normalidad—, él le sonrío, como si aquella fuera la situación más normal del mundo. Sin embargo, Rose sentía la presión nerviosa en su mano—. Me gritarás, me reñirás porque te he besado y entrarás a la casa sin mirar atrás. Yo te seguiré.

Rose sintió que su corazón dejaba de palpitar y que se le atragantaba en la garganta, por el pánico que le hizo el pulso temblar. Se ordenó a sí misma centrarse, pero se dio cuenta que difícilmente lo conseguiría por la ignorancia en la que Scorpius la mantenía.

— ¿Qué…?

—Alguien está vigilando la casa desde que salí—. Rose se estremeció y tragó ruidosamente, antes de soltarse con repentina brusquedad del agarre de Scorpius.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Es lo único que quieres, ¿no?! ¡Un revolcón y más nada! ¡Ningún engaño tan balurdo te servirá, energúmeno! ¡Pues, qué te den! —, y sin más, la pelirroja caminó a grandes zancadas a dentro de la casa, con el rubio siguiéndole los talones y pidiendo clemencia. La familia, qué habían escuchado las palabras, a pesar del ruido de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, se quedó perpleja en cuánto ambos adultos entraron al salón.

—Qué nadie salga—. Scorpius hizo una seña a James, que asintió entendiendo perfectamente. Seguidamente, agarró los dos bates de beisbol que llevaban una eternidad en la puerta —cuestiones de seguridad, según Molly—, y le pasó uno al de cabellos azabache. Albus también se unió, con lo primero que consiguió; una sartén de cocina. Antes de salir, observó fijamente a Rose—. Sobretodo tú. Llama a la policía.

Y los tres hombres salieron de la casa. El rubio logró explicarle por encima a los hermanos y James llegó a la conclusión de que si aquél hombre tenía un arma, poco podrían hacer con los bate y la sartén. Se internaron en las penumbras del bosque a orillas del terreno de la madriguera, como tantas veces lo habían hecho cuando eran unos críos y se separaron, a sabiendas que conocían aquél pequeño bosque mejor que ninguna otra persona a los alrededores.

Scorpius escuchó los pasos apresurados de alguien más. De alguien que no conocía por donde iba y tropezaba con cada paso que daba. Se alejaba al este, sin saber qué hacer. Así que el rubio no dudó en seguirlo. Se adelantó en un tramo y lo esperó, escondido entre las sombras de los arbustos. Entonces, cuando le pasó por al lado, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo caer. Sin embargo, Scorpius no esperaba un chillido tan agudo para ser varonil ni un cuerpo menudo retorciéndose en el suelo para que la soltaran. _Oh, mierda. _

— ¡Maldita seas Rose Weasley! —, exclamó Scorpius a voz de grito. No se preocupó al escuchar nuevos pasos, pues sabía que eran de James y Albus. Los reconocía a la distancia—. ¡¿No dejé en claro que no quería que nadie saliera?! ¡SOBRETODO TÚ!

—No seas imbécil, Malfoy. ¿De qué sirve si te hieren a ti? —, espetó ella, de mala gana—. ¡Quítate de encima de una maldita vez! —. Scorpius la ayudó a levantarse y cuando la pelirroja preguntó si debían seguir el rastro que aquél individuo claramente había dejado al huir, el rubio la sorprendió cargándola sobre los hombros, tal cuál un saco de papas.

—De eso nada, pelirroja. Regresamos a la casa. Que la policía se encargue de eso—. Recibieron el acribillamiento de preguntas al llegar, que ninguno pudo responder realmente ya que lo único que se escuchaba eran un ruido general de voces. Scorpius dejó a Rose en el suelo en cuánto ella empezó a patearle zonas que no debía.

— ¡Suficiente! —. El viejo Arthur que ya no solía hablar gracias al pasar de los años, gritó a voz de todo pulmón. La sala quedó en silencio al instante. Arthur observó a sus nietos y al rubio, alternativamente, hasta que decidió volver a hablar. —Rose, quiero saber qué pasó.

—Bueno, abuelo, verás: Scorpius tiene a un asesino tras él—, se escucharon exclamaciones varias seguidas de susurros sorprendidos entre la multitud en el salón. Arthur solo suspiró, como si aquello fuera noticia vieja.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Uhm, por está siendo acusado por asesinato—. Scorpius cerró los ojos y bufó, ante los gritos que se alzaron en la familia, indignados, sorprendidos y pidiendo explicaciones. Claramente, la venganza de Rose por el inofensivo beso que ella _también _había respondido.

—Gracias, Rose. No sé que haría sin ti—, ironizó Scorpius, en un susurro en el oído de la pelirroja que solo se limitó a sonreír adorablemente, en el momento justo en el cuál llegaba la policía para poner orden.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** Ésta historia me pertenece, más no sus personajes. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, la familia Weasley y Potter, y el resto de personajes que reconozcan son de Jotaká. Dollianne y Catlyn son mías completamente y no quiero verlas en otra historia. No al plagio.

¡Hola! Primera vez que actualizo en menos de una semana. Les traigo el segundo capítulo donde se explican muchas cosas que quedarón en el aire en el primero, y que da inicio a la verdadera trama de la historia. Todos los detalles sueltos se irán resolviendo a medida que avancen los capítulos. Pero, ya podemos saber más por ejemplo de la historia pasada de Scorp y Rose, o de la situación de Scorp, conocemos a Dolly y sabemos que Teddy y Dominique están prometidos, —lo siento si no les gusta la pareja, pero yo veo a Teddy más con Dominique que con Vic. Aunque Vic también es feliz en la historia, no se preocupen los fans de ella—. Y vemos mucho más de los sentimientos encontrados en Rose y la desición de Scorp de recuperar a su amor. Y claro está, el asesino que nos complicará las cosas.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y para las personas que leen nuevos, espero que les guste la historia. Espero sus opiniones para saber las críticas y saber en que debo mejorar y sobretodo, para saber si les ha gustado el capítulo.

Un beso grande, ¡Saludos!

Gabriela. :3


	3. Las casualidades no existen

**De amor y otras leyes.**

_Rose Weasley es perfecta. Y quién diga lo contrario, simplemente se engaña a si mismo. La hija, hermana y prima perfecta. La abogada y socia perfecta. ¡La mujer perfecta! Y llega él, el maldito rubio, aquél que la forzó a perfeccionarse en un pasado, para volver a derrumbar su perfección. Porque el primer amor, tan imperfecto, difícilmente se olvida._

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

_5 de Enero, 2035._

Ese día Rose se había levantado con buen pie. Su rostro se encontraba adornado con una amplia sonrisa, producto de su reincorporación al trabajo. No había duda alguna, Rose amaba su trabajo por sobre todas las cosas y los cinco días que había tomado de vacaciones habían sido simplemente una dura tortura para ella.

No le habían faltado insistencias sobre alargar sus vacaciones. Por su hermano Hugo que deseaba que fuera a la casa de la playa con él y su familia o por parte de Dominique que insistía en que fuera a pasar unos días con ella porque Teddy viajaba para concretar un negocio en el mundo de la arquitectura. Incluso Lily le había pedido que se quedara un poco más de tiempo en su casa, para ayudarle a pintar el apartamento.

Pero no. Rose Weasley tenía trabajo y el Lunes primero de Enero estaba bien tempranito en el bufete, tatareando una vieja melodía que su madre le cantaba cuando era una niña. Aquél día sería perfecto y podría adelantar mucho trabajo antes de que Scorpius Malfoy llegara para su cita.

— ¡Maldita sea! —, exclamó la joven pelirroja al entrar a su oficina y al derramar el café, ya frío, sobre su blusa blanca recién planchada. Se había llevado un sobresalto al ver a Scorpius en el medio de su oficina, como Pedro por su casa.

El rubio se giró en redondo para mirarla y casi al instante lanzó una sonora carcajada. No era hecho de todos los días ver a Rose Weasley con la blusa destruida gracias a una gran mancha de café frío y con esa expresión llameante en su desencajado rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —, espetó ella, antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe furioso—. Pensé que Natacha te había dicho a las once de la mañana.

—Sí, me lo dijo.

—Aja, ¿Y entonces? —. En ese momento, Rose de lo que menos estaba al pendiente era de la blusa manchada. Botó el café en la papelera de la oficina y lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta convincente.

—A las once no podía.

—Pe-pero, ¡Son las seis de la mañana! —. Indignada, la pelirroja se pasó una mano por el cabello que se había dejado en media coleta y suspiró pesadamente. Scorpius simplemente ladeó su sonrisa, un poco más.

—No me digas que te levanté, bonita, porque venías cantando muy alegremente—. Rose deseó haber tenido aun el café en sus manos, para echárselo por la rubia cabeza y sentirse satisfecha con su mañana. Sin embargo, se limitó a mirarlo largamente.

No lo veía desde la mañana del treinta y uno. Y debía admitir que había cuidado más su imagen para entonces. Aunque seguía con las mismas clases de pinta, unos vaqueros y una chemise de Columbia, nada de trajes, se había afeitado la insipiente barba de tres días y su rostro se veía claro y limpio. Y más atractivo, como era de esperar.

Luego de haber sido espiados por un miró la noche de año nuevo, la policía había llegado buscando explicaciones que ninguno en la casa le supo dar. Por supuesto, al saber de las falsas acusaciones hacía Scorpius lo habían tomado también como sospechoso de algún complot raro pero Rose había resuelto el embrollo. Lo que si dejó claro la visita de los uniformados, al menos para Rose, era que no podían confiar en ellos. Ellos no confiaban en Scorpius, así que no servirían de nada si volvían a ser espiados. O peor, atacados.

— ¿Rose? —. El rubio se preocupó, al no escuchar nada por parte de la pelirroja. Ella respondió con un ausente ¿_Uhm?_ —Me gusta el sostén. Siempre me gustó como te queda el floreado—. Quiso insultarlo y borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa del rostro, pero terminó por suspirar resignada.

—Bueno, Scorpius, he investigado tu caso—. Expresó ella, al tiempo que se dirigía al pequeño baño de la amplia oficina. Allí siempre tenía una blusa de cambio.

—Y no has encontrado nada bueno—. Scorpius se sentó en uno de los sillones que tan cómodos eran y que Rose no solía utilizar. —Ya lo sé. Yo tampoco he encontrado nada bueno.

—No creas—, la pelirroja salió con una nueva blusa azul, acomodándose el cuello de la misma—. Tu acusación no fue una coincidencia. Para nada. Hace cinco años tuviste un accidente, ¿No?

—Sí, pero no entiendo…

—Un accidente causado por otro auto que salió huyendo, en una carretera que no tiene cámaras de seguridad y donde no había absolutamente nadie más que un par de animales gracias a la hora del accidente, ¿No?

—Sí. Creo que ya sé hacía donde quieres llegar—. Scorpius se inclinó y cruzó ambos brazos, pensando en la misma onda que la pelirroja. Rose sonrío orgullosa, sabía que el rubio entendería que quería decir.

—Cuando lograste arrastrarte más o menos rápido, fuiste al local más cercano donde llamarón a las autoridades. Y entonces, las autoridades alegaron que fue un venado atravesado pues a pocos metros se encontró uno atropellado. Sin embargo, tú insistías en que no, había sido un auto.

—Sí, así es. Fue un auto. No vi la matrícula. No vi nada más que las luces y las yantas arrancando.

—Exacto. Pero, ¿De dónde fue el venado entonces? Porque el venado tenía poco tiempo en la carretera. Y…

—Estuve inconsciente. No sé cuanto tiempo exacto, pero lo estuve. Y podría jurar que escuché el auto regresar, las yantas derrapar. Pero, cuando abrí los ojos, ya no había nadie—. _Solo olor a sangre. A mi propia sangre; _quiso agregar.

—Tuviste otro accidente, ¿No es así? Hace tres años.

—Sí. —Scorpius admiró la forma en la que Rose se desenvolvía por la oficina, ubicando carpetas y papeles con demasiada facilidad. Él debía sufrir para encontrar algo y la pelirroja simplemente lo hacía con destreza. —Fue en una construcción. Una construcción que no se culminó por el accidente. En realidad, yo no estaba allí, pero era el encargado. Fue de madrugada. Empezó en la fuente que se construía en el vestíbulo. Iba a ser un hotel. Primero un incendio. Luego, los explosivos. Hasta que el edificio cayó—. El rubio suspiró con pesadez y recostó su cabeza en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados. Gracias a Dios no había nadie a esas horas de la noche.

—Tuviste consecuencias—. Ya todo eso Rose lo sabía. Solo quería la confirmación para poder hacer una conjetura general.

—Sí. La empresa de mi padre aun se recupera de esas consecuencias. Por unos meses nadie quiso contratarnos y tuvimos que pagar al dueño del hotel, y bueno, se nos fue una gran suma de dinero. Era algo grande el proyecto.

—Y ahora, tu ex novia, la única que has tenido desde…— Rose tragó en seco, y suspiró. Al menos eso había leído. —Desde los veinte años. La matan, a pocos metros de donde estás tú. Y con un objeto de tu posesión de tal manera que parezca que fuiste tú quién la golpeó y finalmente, asesinó. Y ahora, eres acusado.

—Sí, así es.

—Y no ha sido la única persona importante que has perdido por muerte violenta, ¿O no? —Scorpius se estremeció. No, por supuesto que no. También estaba Thomas. Thomas Nott. El hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos y de su más grande socio: Jeröme Nott.

—No. No ha sido la única. —Suspiró. Aun le dolía, a pesar de los años. Largos siete años. —Thomas tenía diecinueve años. Jeröme estaba fuera de la ciudad. Y yo saqué a Thomas, a celebrar que había pasado uno de los exámenes más importantes de su carrera. Thomas era igual que Jeröme: Una buena persona, de buen corazón. Noble. Sin embargo, tenía un problema y ese era el alcohol.

Scorpius masajeó su nuca, deseando nunca haber pasado por aquello. No haber regresado a Londres, porque si no hubiese regresado, entonces no estuviese allí sentado, dando explicaciones. Sin embargo, tampoco hubiese visto de nuevo a su pelirroja, y eso nunca se lo hubiese perdonado.

— ¿Qué pasó esa noche, Scorpius? —. Rose ya lo sabía. Sí. Todo. Con cada detalle. Había leído mucho sobre ese asunto. Pero, quería saberlo de la boca del rubio. Se arrodilló frente a él y colocó una de sus manos en la rodilla del rubio. Scorpius la miró y se apoyó en esa cálida sonrisa para proseguir.

—Fue una noche divertida. Hasta que Thomas empezó a pasarse de copas. Le dije que lo llevaría a casa. Sería eso de las dos o tres de la madrugada. Yo quería dormir, para olvidar la resaca y el dolor punzante de cabeza. Pero, había estacionado a una cuadra o una y media del bar. Así que le dije que esperara allí, en la entrada. Había un semáforo en la esquina. Con una cámara. Si le robaban, podría denunciar a los ladrones. Sin embargo no había nadie y eso me preocupaba. Él me dijo que todo estaría bien. Que fuera tranquilo a por el auto. Qué él ya era grande. Así que fui. Y lo dejé allí.

Al rubio se le quebró la voz. Suspiró largamente e hizo una pausa, para recomponerse. Recordaba que aquella noche había salido para olvidar a Rose, para olvidar su cabello y sus pecas en todo su rostro. Pero, solo había conseguido una desgracia.

Él fue a por el carro. No era muy moderno, no en aquél entonces, pero le llevaba a donde tenía que ir. Era cuadra y media, sino mal recordaba. E iba lo suficientemente ebrio que no se fijó en los objetos que llevaban un par de hombres, que si Scorpius los hubiese visto mejor, se hubiera percatado de lo sospechoso que se veían. No llegó al auto, eso lo recordaba. No llegó porque apenas lo vio se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Una emboscada preparada por unos ladrones que solo querían objetos de valor y que sea de paso, habían destruido la puerta de su cacharro.

Scorpius recordaba haber corrido. Rápido. Había dejado a Thomas en una calle desolada y aunque los ladrones no hubiesen pensado en robarle, igual lo harían si lo veían solo. Solo tenía diecinueve años, se suponía que debía cuidarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la respiración agitada y el cansancio por correr cuadra y media, escuchó los disparos justo antes de cruzar la esquina que daba a la calle. Tres disparos. _Pum. Pum. Pum. _

Y Thomas ya no respiraba cuando Scorpius llegó a su lado.

—Era tarde, Rose. Cuando llegué, ya era tarde. Después me enteré que el robo era para mí, los disparos también. Me venían investigando, lo que querían era sacarle dinero a mi padre. Pero, lo dejé solo. A Thomas. Y él pagó mis deudas—. Rose se dio cuenta que Scorpius se culpaba, así que se inclinó y lo abrazó con fuerza, esperando así brindarle el consuelo que no pudo brindarle siete años atrás.

¿Por qué no había estado con él? Si hubiese estado con él, entonces él no sentiría ese peso en el hombro. Pero, la vida daba demasiadas vueltas y nunca terminaba como uno lo esperaba. Habían tomado caminos distintos. Se había separado por el bien de ambos, porque las discusiones y las peleas eran demasiado fuertes.

A Rose aun le dolía el recuerdo de aquella fatídica tarde donde todo se quebró. Aun las lágrimas brotaban, por las noches, cuando nadie podía verla y consolarla. Rose aún sentía la desesperación, como si hubiese sido ayer. Ella reclamando una infidelidad que él ni siquiera negó o aceptó. Y él saliendo por la puerta de aquél apartamento que compartían, para no volver más.

Pero, lo que más le dolía a Rose era encontrarlo ocho años después así de destruido por dentro. Scorpius no lloraba en su hombro y Rose sabía que era nada más que por orgullo. Porque le dolía que lo acusarán de algo que él jamás haría y le dolía recordar todo aquello que aun tenía clavado en el pecho. Era como un niño pequeño, en busca de un refugio. Solo que Rose aun no lograba entender que el refugio que tanto buscaba ese niño era ella y nadie más que ella. Su hogar, el puerto seguro donde podía llegar sin problema.

—No fue tu culpa, Scorpius—. Las rodillas comenzaron a dolerle, por estar tanto tiempo inclinada, pero a Rose no le importó. Al contrario, lo abrazó con más fuerza—. No lo fue, ni lo es ahora.

Por primera vez en siete años, Scorpius se sintió completamente tranquilo. En casa. Y más decidido aún en recuperar esas sonrisas que él sabía que le pertenecían. Amaba a Rose y no había dejado de hacerlo, a pesar de tener otras en quién olvidar. La amaba desde que le había prometido enseñarle a sonreír. Y se había arrepentido con todo su ser, cuando una vez aprendida, Rose había dejado de hacerlo, simplemente. No había dado ni dos pasos fuera de aquél apartamento, cuando ya quería volver. Y no se había atrevido.

—Rose, hay algo más—. La pelirroja se separó del abrazo y lo observó fijamente, esperando sus palabras—. Algo que solo sabe mi padre y fue porque él me sacó del país.

Rose sintió la opresión en el estomago, el miedo que la dejó paralizada, esperando a que Scorpius terminará de hablar.

—El año pasado nos salió un proyecto genial en Chicago y mi padre me mandaría a mí para resolver los asuntos. Jeröme me acompañaría y todo, pero él tenía otro proyecto por Dubai y aun no ha regresado. —Scorpius se masajeó la nuca, suspirando pesadamente. Se sentía en el interrogatorio policial nuevamente—. O eso dijo mi padre a mi madre. Lo cierto es que me mandó porque fui amenazado y quiso sacarme del país. Llegué a casa, una noche, y toda la sala hasta la cocina estaba destrozada. Las mesas destruidas, los vidrios rotos y los adornos de la casa por el suelo, quebrados. Y con pintura roja en las paredes estaba escrita la palabra muerte, por todos lados. A los dos días me fui.

Rose se sentó en el asiento contiguo. Simplemente se dejó caer, repentinamente exhausta. Eso no lo sabía, por supuesto que no. Si solo lo sabía Draco Malfoy, entonces, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Suspiró pesadamente y calló un largo rato, pensando en todo lo que habían hablado en aquella oficina.

—Entonces, está claro: Hay un punto de partida en todo esto. Y eres tú. —Tocaron la puerta. Era Natacha diciendo que el cliente de las ocho ya estaba allí. —Haz una lista de quienes podrían tener algo contra ti. La examinaremos… Luego. —Scorpius se levantó, asintiendo.

—Ésta noche cenaremos en tu casa—. Y eso terminó por descolocarla. Rose se levantó de un salto, con los ojos como platos.

—Eh, eh, ¿Cómo que ésta noche en mi casa? ¿Tú te auto invitas ahora?

—Sí.

—Uhm. —Rose no lo vió venir. Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sin embargo, antes de si quiera poder darse cuenta, ya tenía la boca de Scorpius devorando la suya.

No era un beso dulce. Para nada. Tampoco era como el de año nuevo. No. Ésta vez, Scorpius saqueó los labios carnosos de la pelirroja y ella se dejó hacer. Ardiente, una pasión desesperada. Un anhelo, un deseo ferviente creciendo en la punta del vientre. Manos tocando con fervor, esperando encontrar lo que buscaban. Rose sintió las ágiles manos de Scorpius recorrer su cintura y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, se aferró a la camisa de su cuello, buscando más. Y de pronto, el beso se derritió en una eterna dulzura, paciente que sabía a nostalgia. Y eso simplemente descolocó a Rose, por segunda vez en la mañana, que no supo como responder exactamente.

Cuando se separaron, la pelirroja aun se encontraba aturdida y el rubio aprovechó ese momento para tomar sus cosas, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nos vemos en la noche, Rose. —Y la puerta se cerró tras una Rose despeinada y completamente sofocada por la excitación. Su corazón atolondrado quería salirse del pecho y solo atinó a derrumbarse nuevamente en aquél sillón, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en el pecho, intentando descubrir porque seguía queriendo al maldito rubio.

—Dios mío.

{…}

—Rose, ¿Puedes quedarte tranquila? —. Dolly observó a su amiga mientras iba y venía por toda la habitación, ordenando aquí y allá. La casa de Rose no era muy grande, pero la pelirroja coleccionaba cada cachivache, así que tenía mucho que ordenar.

—No, no puedo. El maldito estúpido llegará en cualquier momento. No puedo permitir que vea tal desorden.

—Rose, tú casa está más limpia que un santuario—. Cat se acomodó en uno de los sillones, al lado de Dolly, mientras ambas compartían una barra de chocolate. Rose se limitó a mirarla fulminantemente. Aun no entendía como Cat era su amiga, pero aun así la quería.

Cat era de esas personas tan auténticas, que la mayoría del tiempo molesta por su personalidad. De esas personas que suben a un escenario para cantar los viernes por la noche en el karaoke de un bar de mala muerte o que te cuidan al pulgoso, porque saben ser amigas. Era rubia. Sí. Y tenía una impresionante memoria fotográfica que ni te digo y a pesar de ser algo pequeña de estatura y de contextura gruesa, trataba de mantenerse en forma para no caer en su peor adicción: el chocolate. Pero, ya ves, había momentos de momentos.

—A ver, par de morsas, ¿Por qué no se van? Dolly, ¿Mi primo no te está esperando? Y tú, morsa rubia, ¿Y la nueva conquista? —. Rose suspiró, antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, al ver como sus amigas ni se inmutaban. Sí, debía admitir que una visita de Scorpius a su casa significaba darle un espacio personal. Y realmente, no quería que le volviera a romper el corazón. Una vez había sido suficiente para Rose Weasley.

—Si estás tan enojada o nerviosa o como quieras llamarle porque Scorpius viene, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no? —. Dolly se moría de la curiosidad. Nunca, desde que conocía a Rose Weasley y era novia de James Potter, había visto a la pelirroja cediendo ante las decisiones de alguien más.

—Porque no me dejó, Dolls. Ya te lo dije—. La carcajada de ambas mujeres con chocolate fue instantanéa y no pudo ser más sincera. Rose frunció los labios, sin entender—. ¿Se burlan de mí?

—Sí—. Respondieron ambas al unísono, antes de seguir riendo. Rose se limitó a bufar.

—Es que, Rose, tú no dejas que nadie te deje—, dijo Cat como toda explicación para la risa espontanea que le había brotado de sus pequeños labios. —Admítelo, estás loquita por el rubio. Aun lo estás—. Rose iba a refutar, pero en ese momento sonó el esperado timbre de la casa. Rose ya sabía quién era, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a su primo Fred junto al rubio.

—A ver, no entiendo.

—Fred viene por mi, Rosie. —Tanta era la confusión de la pelirroja, que ni prestó atención al sobrenombre. Cat se había levantado, había tomado su cartera y había ayudado a Dolly a levantarse—. Llevaremos a Dolly de camino a la fiesta.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Vas a fiestas con mi primo? —. Rose no cabía de la impresión y Scorpius no podía estar más divertido.

—Sí—. Cat no dejó que Fred se explicara ni que Rose preguntara mucho más. Tomó a Dolly del brazo y salieron apresuradas, a sabiendas que al día siguiente no pelarían la riña de la pelirroja. Y sin más, Scorpius y Rose quedaron solos nuevamente, en el umbral de la puerta con el arranque del motor de la bronco de Fred de fondo.

— ¿Hiciste la cena?

— ¿Uhm?

—Cena, Rose. Tengo hambre—, Rose dejó de observar el camino por donde se habían ido su cuñada, su primo y su mejor amiga y pasó a mirar a Scorpius, quién le sonrió, mientras alzaba dos bolsas repletas de comida china, que ya sea dicho de paso, era la favorita de Rose.

—Bueno, pensaba hacer sopa, pero ya que pensaste… Pasa. —La tensión fue inmediata. Rose no supo si correr o quedarse allí, plantada, esperando que la tierra se la tragase. En su vida se hubiese imaginado que volvería a sentirse así por un hombre, sin saber qué hacer o como actuar. Y mucho menos, tratándose de su ex.

—Tranquila, no te besaré—. La carcajada de Rose fue tan sincera, que el corazón de Scorpius danzó de pura alegría. Tenía años queriendo escuchar aquella risa tan cálida y sincera y allí estaba, con su cabello rizado donde deseaba enterrar sus manos para no volverlas a sacar nunca más.

La cena pasó sin mayor inconveniente. Lograron mantener una charla amena y divertida. Scorpius consiguió escuchar esa risa que le hacía sonreír muchas veces más y Rose consiguió sentirse a gusto de nuevo con la compañía del rubio. Era como si se estuvieran conociendo de nuevo, como si los ochos años de por medio nunca hubiesen existido. Y estaba bien, la mutua compañía y la camadería que con los años habían perdido. Se sintieron niños de nuevo, solo que ahora compartían una botella de vino y comían mucho pollo teriyaki.

Pero, entonces, salió a colisión el tema del juicio que se celebraría sino se encontraban pruebas a favor de Scorpius. Y finalmente, terminaron analizando la lista de sospechosos que Scorpius había realizado con todos sus conocidos.

—No me has eliminado—. Rose frunció el ceño, mientras leía el papel. Scorpius tomó otro sorbo de vino.

—No. Debía incluir a todos mis conocidos—. Se encogió de hombros, antes de inclinarse hacía atrás con la silla—. Estás eliminada, eso indica el subrayado. Mi padre, mi madre, tú, James, Albus, a todos los eliminé.

—Eliminaste también a Jeröme.

—Sí.

—Pe-pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué? Es el hermano del que empezó todo esto, o al menos, nuestro punto de partida. Es el principal sospechoso, ¿No? —. Al menos, Rose lo había tenido así todo el día. Y al contrario de como esperaba que reaccionara Scorpius, el rubio simplemente se limitó a negar con un gesto de su cabeza.

—No. —Al ver la confusión de la pelirroja, Scorpius decidió explicarse—. Jeröme estaba en un proyecto cuando mi accidente de auto. Y está en Dubai ahora, hablé con él ésta misma tarde. Mi padre viajó ayer para allá. Están juntos. Mi padre también quería verificar. Y de todas formas, nunca podría desconfiar de Jeröme. Es demasiado noble, como su madre. Su madre es un amor. Lástima que vive en Texas.

Rose suspiró. Esa explicación le convencía, además, tampoco esperaba que Jeröme fuera el culpable. Entonces, vio un nombre en negritas en la hoja, un nombre de mujer y supuso que esa era quién Scorpius tenía como principal sospechosa.

— ¿Cybil Parkinson? ¿Por qué?

—No sé si la recuerdas. Era bastante histérica, chillona y de buenas a primeras, se acostaba con todo su instituto así que también medio ramera. Tenía la misma edad que Thomas. Y eran novios—. Rose enarcó ambas cejas, al no saber esa información. —Además, estaba embarazada cuando Thomas murió. —Venga, todas razones para vengarse. —Además, es artista. Es famosa por usar solo el rojo para pintar sus cuadros.

—Uhm, comprendo. ¿Te has encontrado con ella?

—Sí. Muchas veces. Y me odia. Quedó muy afectada con la muerte de Thomas. Estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver en todo esto—. Scorpius sabía que tenía que ver con todo eso. Cybil, además de tremendamente parecida a su madre, también era retorcida y al contrario de Pansy, era demasiado temeraria. Lo suficiente como para hacer algo que no debería.

—Le haremos una visita—. Declaró Rose, antes de dejar el papel sobre la mesa y comenzar a recoger los platos. Scorpius se levantó para ayudarla y entonces, sonó la puerta de la casa, así que el rubio se quedó solo en la cocina mientras Rose iba a atender.

A Scorpius le gustaba estar allí. Todo era Rose. La cocina era del estilo que Rose se quedaba mirando en las tiendas cuando paseaban juntos de novios. El suelo, la cerámica, hasta los cuadros que adornaban las cálidas paredes beige. Incluso, su aroma estaba impregnado en todos lados. Olía a rosas. A rosas frescas, floreciendo en un jardín amplio y lleno de flores. El aroma le recordaba a sus labios, a su sabor. Fresas, estaba seguro que Rose sabía a fresas con chocolate. Sí.

Un chillido le arrebató los pensamientos y le paralizó el corazón. No quería ir a la sala, no después del golpe seco que acompañó el chillido. No quería verla inerte, no quería tener que llorarla. Si Rose moría, él también. No sabía ni siquiera qué le impulsaba a mover sus piernas en ese momento, pero su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos sin posibilidades de volver a unirlo nunca más. La imagen de una Rose sin vida, en el suelo de aquella casa que solo tenía su presencia marcada, le desgarraba el alma y le quitaba el aire.

Pero, cuando llegó al umbral, lo que encontró fue muy distinto. La pequeña mesa de cuatro patas donde Rose tenía el teléfono estaba en el suelo, pero era porque la pelirroja se había ido hacía atrás al ver la caja de cartón que le habían dejado en la puerta.

Rose se sintió como una cría de nuevo y al ver a Scorpius llegar tan pálido como un fantasma a la sala, se lanzó a sus brazos y se refugió en su hombro. No lloraba, pero los ligeros espasmo le decían a Scorpius que estaba asustada.

—Hey, Rosie, eh, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? —, la separó de él y fue lo más difícil para él en ese momento. La quería mantener en sus brazos, protegiéndola a sabiendas que aun estaba viva. Rose asintió, mientras respiraba profundamente y contaba hasta diez, intentando controlar los nervios.

—E-es un ga-gato—. Sus manos temblaban. Rose amaba los gatos. Y no podía ver uno en aquél estado. Scorpius entendió entonces que había pasado. En la caja, había un gato. Lo que no esperaba era ver solamente la cabeza del gato y toda la sangre manchando el suelo, escurriendo de la caja. Decidió entonces llevar a Rose a su habitación y ocuparse él del asunto.

Y mientras limpiaba el suelo, luego de haber botado el animal al basurero del patio, pensaba en la nota que venía junto a la caja. Estaba claro. Y era lo que más le asustaba a Scorpius. _Deja de ayudarlo. O tú sigues. _Era una amenaza. Para ella. Y por su culpa.

— ¿Scorpius? —. El rubio alzó la mirada, al escuchar ese tenue susurro. Rose, en toda su menuda figura, se escondía aun en las escaleras, esperando que él confirmará que ya se había encargado. Scorpius se limitó a abrazarla de nuevo.

—Ya está todo bien.

—Era un animal inocente, ¿Sabes? Malditos bastardos que hacen eso—. Cuando Rose comenzaba a insultar, era porque se recuperaba. Y por eso, Scorp sonrió.

—Sí, es verdad—. Aun así, no la soltó. Y ella no hizo nada para separarse de él. Al contrario, recibió las caricias del hombre con toda la aceptación del mundo y lo abrazó con más fuerza, para mantener su calor. —No quiero que sigas trabajando en mi caso—. Eso la hizo reaccionar del todo. Se alejó con brusquedad y negó, repetidamente, con la cabeza.

—No. No te atrevas a pedirme eso—. Rose se cruzó de brazos, indignada—. Seguiré trabajando en esto, porque ahora es personal. Y no voy a permitir que te hundas, Scorpius. No seas imbécil, se un hombre.

El rubio se rascó la frente, pensando en lo que Rose le decía. Finalmente, asintió y terminó por bajar las escaleras. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que Rose creía, no se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, sino a la sala.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Me voy a quedar.

—No, Scorpius, no hagas esto—. Elle le siguió y se paró frente a él, y a la chimenea, en aquella amplia sala que tanto se había esforzado en limpiar para no tenerle más nunca allí. Pero, ahí estaban. Los dos. Juntos.

— ¿Qué no haga qué? ¿Cuidarte, protegerte, impedir que te pase nada? No te estoy pidiendo que duermas conmigo, Rose. Te estoy diciendo que me quedaré.

—No me rompas el corazón de nuevo—. El corazón de Scorpius se encogió. Y como deseó tener una maquina en el tiempo para no haber cometido la estupidez de irse, de abandonar la batalla.

Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Rose y ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos, vulnerable al tacto del rubio. Sintió el beso, suave y dulce. Un simple roce que escondía una promesa. Una promesa de amor para la que ella no estaba preparada y por eso, se alejó.

—Te bajaré sabanas y una almohada—, dijo Rose al tiempo que subía nuevamente—. Dormirás en el sillón.

—Rose—, llamó él, haciendo que ella se detuviera en mitad de la subida y se girara a verle. —No lo haré—. Ambos sabían que se referían al corazón roto. Y ambos sabían que aquellas palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad. Pero, ambos no podían confiar en ello. Ya lo habían hecho una vez, y no había terminado bien.

Sin embargo, lo que Rose aun no comprendía y que Scorpius tenía ya claro era que no dormiría el sillón. Aquella noche sí, pero no permanentemente.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** Ésta historia me pertenece, más no sus personajes. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, la familia Weasley y Potter, y el resto de personajes que reconozcan son de Jotaká. Dolliane, Jeröme, Thomas, Cybil y Catlyn son míos completamente y no quiero verlos en otra historia. No al plagio.

Bueno, aquí yo con otra capítulo. En ésta vemos un poco más de lo que le sucede a Scorpius, se insinúa una posible relación entre Cat y Fred, vemos a Dolly -me encanta Dolly, es como una muñequita Dolly- y se presentan a tres nuevos personajes: Thomas, mi guapetón Jeröme y la histérica de Cybil. Y bueno, todo tiene su porque, ¿No? Poco a poco se irá comprendiendo todo. Como adelanto, les digo que en el próximo capítulo veremos más de Cat y Fred, de Dolly y James y puede que lleguemos a conocer a Cybil. Recuerden que no prometo fechas de actualización y espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones acerca del capítulo.

¡Saludos! Gabiela. :3


	4. Dolor

**De amor y otras leyes.**

_Rose Weasley es perfecta. Y quién diga lo contrario, simplemente se engaña a si mismo. La hija, hermana y prima perfecta. La abogada y socia perfecta. ¡La mujer perfecta! Y llega él, el maldito rubio, aquél que la forzó a perfeccionarse en un pasado, para volver a derrumbar su perfección. Porque el primer amor, tan imperfecto, difícilmente se olvida._

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

* * *

_2 de Diciembre, 2026._

Se sentía mal. Muy mal. Sentía como el mundo se le iba abajo, como no conseguía mantenerse en pie por mucho más que algunos minutos. Se sentía confusa y dolida, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado la alegría sin piedad. Sentía el corazón roto en dos pedazos, y no veía la cura para aquél mal.

Unas vacaciones que terminarían muy mal, sí. Rose, tan hermosa, y con solo veinte años, tenía ojos para nada más que el brasier de encaje que sostenía con ambas manos. La rabia se apoderaba de sus entrañas y el dolor, tan fuerte e intenso, hacía que las lágrimas no pudieran escapar. Solo podía esperar, porque por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, aquél brasier no era suyo.

Lo escuchó incluso antes de que él se acercara a la puerta. Escuchó sus pasos, pesados y cansados, en el pasillo del hotel y como rebuscaba con pereza en sus bolsillos, intentando encontrar la llave. Y cuando por fin lo consiguió, abrió la puerta con todo el pesar del mundo. Rose lo conocía demasiado bien; sabía que Scorpius no quería estar allí. Quería irse a Harvard, ella lo sabía. Scorpius quería conocer el mundo y ella era el obstáculo que se lo impedía.

—Rose, ¿Estás en…? —, el rubio se detuvo en seco al entrar a la habitación y al encontrar a su dulce pelirroja con brasier en manos, a punto de quemarlo con la mirada. Se sorprendió al descubrir una maleta, perfectamente organizada y hecha, al lado de la pelirroja y se desilusionó al darse cuenta que era para él.

—Eres un imbécil—. Un susurro que le quemó la garganta y le ardió en las entrañas. Su corazón, débil, se llenó de rabia. — ¡Eres un maldito bastardo malnacido! —. Scorpius siempre había sido amante de muchas mujeres, pero, ¿Acaso no le había dicho que le amaba?

El rostro de Malfoy se endureció ante aquellas palabras. Últimamente, Rose y él habían discutido mucho, pero aquello que se avecinaba tenía pintas de ser más que una simple y trivial discusión. No había confianza entre ellos; Rose no tenía confianza en él.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No te vas a defender? ¡Dime algo, hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡DIME ALGO! —No supo cuándo se había levantado de la cama, pero Rose comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza en el pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían libremente sin impedimentos. Y él no decía nada. Ni se inmutaba. Se limitaba a quedarse quieto, como una estatua, mientras Rose desahogaba su ira.

Y entonces, ella comprendió que Scorpius no diría nada. No hablaría. Qué lo había perdido, incluso antes de haberlo tenido. No fue fácil dejar caer sus manos a su costado, ni tampoco el de volverse para tomar la maleta. No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas suficientes para entregársela, ni como hizo para dejar de llorar. Él estaba como en piloto automático, sin fuerzas para decir nada.

—Rose… —Un murmullo. Quizás, había reaccionado. Pero, ya era tarde.

—Vete. No te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida, Malfoy. —Sus labios temblaban ligeramente, por los sollozos que amenazaban con aparecer, pero aun así, Rose no dio su brazo a torcer—. ¡Qué te vayas!

Y así, Scorpius aceptó aquél pedido y se largó de aquella habitación, dando un portazo, con la intención de no regresar. Eso no evitó que se arrepintiera tan solo dar el primer paso fuera, ni tampoco que viviera arrepentido durante los ocho años siguientes.

**{…}**

_10 de Enero, 2035._

— ¿Estás seguro que conoces el camino? —. Rose casi se tiraba de los pelos, gracias a los nervios. Llevaban hora y media rodando, y aun no encontraban la maldita casa. A Dolly ya se le notaba el fastidio y James ya quería estirar las piernas, como él, reiteradas veces, lo había dejado claro. Y Scorpius se limitaba a conducir, sin hacer caso a ninguno de los tres pasajeros.

Desde hacía una semana, cuando Rose y él habían llegado a la conclusión de sospechar de Cybil, habían querido ir a visitarla. Sin embargo, dicho viaje no se había dado hasta ese sábado por razones laborales de cada uno y estaba resultando más estresante de lo planeado.

—Sí, Rose. Me lo aprendí de memoria ayer, mientras esperaba a que terminaras de dormirte para poder hacerlo yo—. Porque en toda la semana, Scorpius no había dejado a Rose sola. Había dormido en el sillón y aunque Rose estaba mucho más suave con respecto a su comportamiento hacía él, aun no lograba que volviera a confiar en él, si alguna vez lo había hecho.

—Pues, no parece. ¿Cuánto falta? —, impaciente, Rose comenzó a bajar y a subir la ventana del asiento trasero, sin prestar atención al camino. Scorpius suspiró. Había olvidado lo fastidiosa que era Rose durante los viajes en auto.

—Weasley, cállate un rato, joder. Si sigues hablando, te dejo aquí.

—No sé cómo volver, Malfoy. No puedes dejarme aquí.

—Pues ve a ver como haces. Si no, te jodes—. Scorpius la observó por el retrovisor, y sonrió para sus adentros cuando la vio fruncir los labios, molesta.

—No me dejarías. Ninguno de los tres lo haría—. Rose estaba completamente segura de aquello, sí hasta se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha con lo que había pensado la victoria de la conversación. Scorpius quiso tirarla de su nube, pero Dolly se adelantó.

—En realidad, Rose, a mí no me molestaría. Y dudo que a James le afecte en algo. —Rose ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se enfurruñó, antes de mirar a James, que estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa. Y enfurruñada como una niña pequeña pasó los quince minutos restantes de viaje, hasta llegar a aquél desolado y humilde barrio, donde todas las casas eran iguales y se mantenían casi por suerte.

Decidieron estacionarse en un local cercano a la casa Parkinson y los cuatro se bajaron decididos a hacer esa visita que tanto se había pospuesto. No tardaron mucho en encontrar la casa: Una pequeña y humilde cabaña, de apenas y un solo piso que estaba decorada de una forma sutil y delicada sobre las festividades navideñas. Dudaron, más finalmente, se acercaron a la puerta.

—Esto me recuerda _Masacre en Texas_. Esa película no termina bien, ¿Saben? —, comentó James de pronto, luego de haber tocado el timbre. Ninguno se atrevió si quiera a mirarle, más que Rose, quién le escrutó con la mirada. —Sí alguno de nosotros se va a salvar, que sea Dolly. Está embarazada.

—James, haz el favor de callarte, ¿Quieres? —. Justo en el momento en el cuál Dolly silenció a su esposo, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un inocente niño de unos seis años, en aproximado.

Aquél niño era tan parecido a Thomas, que Scorpius incluso se imaginó a su amigo por un momento. Los ojos verdes de los hermanos Nott, brillando llenos de inocencia infantil, la más hermosa pureza. Sin embargo, los labios eran definitivamente de Cybil y aquella sonrisa llena de desconfianza y algo de recelo, también era de la madre.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —. Rose se dio cuenta de cómo Scorpius evitaba mirar demasiado a aquél niño que le traía los recuerdos de alguien importante que ya no estaba. Por lo tanto, ella fue quién se agachó, hasta estar a la altura del niño y con una sonrisa, se explicó, pidiendo hablar con Cybil. —Mi mamá no está. Ella está de viaje.

— ¡Su puta madre! —. Rose abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto escuchó a Scorpius con semejante vocabulario frente al niño. Más, sin embargo, el jovenzuelo ni se inmutó ante las palabras del rubio frustrado. Parecía estar acostumbrado a palabras como aquellas.

—Malfoy, no es momento para malcriadeces—, riñó la dulce Dolly a Scorpius, al tiempo que se arrodillaba para llegar a la altura del niño sin problema alguno. Y sonriendo pacientemente, decidió interceder: —Corazón, tu mami está de viaje, ¿Hace cuánto? —. El niño sonrió también y rápidamente se convenció de que aquella mujer no le haría daño, pues hijo de quién fuera, seguía siendo un niño.

—Tres semanas, creo.

— ¿Y con quién te quedas, mi cielo?

—Con mi abuela.

— ¿Podemos hablar con ella?

—Tom, ¿Quién es? —. Sinceramente, Dolly esperaba una mujer chocha y tan desgastada por la vida, que no pudiera moverse con facilidad. Sin embargo, aquella mujer que asomaba su rostro por la puerta imponía su presencia con una fuerza arrolladora y poco era el rastro de la vejez en su rostro, aunque sí de una madurez fatigada y llena de una terrible experiencia.

Pansy Parkinson se mantenía a través del tiempo. Su rostro seguía siendo tosco y su mirada seguía siendo tan impenetrable a como Scorpius la recordaba cuando visitaba a su padre, hacía ya demasiados años. Los cincuenta y cuatro años que cargaba sobre los hombros se hacían notar, quizás gracias al dolor de una vida mal llevada o tal vez, simplemente por su metabolismo. Sin embargo, Pansy Parkinson seguía cargando consigo aquella belleza exótica de la que se sentía orgullosa y su porte seguía siendo tan elegante como antaño, a pesar de las mugrientas condiciones donde se encontraba viviendo.

Apenas los ojos maduros de la mujer se posaron en el grupo y los reconoció uno a uno. A la Weasley y al Potter por el tremendo parecido con sus padres, a quienes seguía guardando recelo. A la mujer al lado de Potter no la conocía, pero sabía que se había casado con el joven, gracias a la noticia que había salido sobre ello en El Profeta. Y al último lo reconoció al instante. El parecido con Draco Malfoy, aquél al que guardaba profundo rencor, era de tal magnitud, que la mujer sintió un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago.

—Tom, ve a jugar con el perro—. La voz de Parkinson era tan autoritaria, que el niño ni siquiera preguntó porque la orden. Y entonces, Rose sintió un terrible escalofrío subiendo por toda su espalda. Comenzaba a imaginar _Masacre en Texas_ e iba a matar a su primo por darle semejante idea. — ¿Qué quieren aquí?

—Buscamos a tu hija. Es sospechosa de un asesinato—, respondió Scorpius. Pansy lanzó tal carcajada que le hizo retumbar la piel del cuello de una forma poco agradable. Una carcajada cínica y sin escrúpulos, una carcajada que heló hasta la última gota de sangre de los cuatro jóvenes.

—A ver, niño, ¿Eres policía? —La voz de la sonó temblorosa, a causa de los espasmos restantes de la carcajada. —No seas imbécil, chiquillo y ve a jugar con otra cosa, ¿Quieres? Cybil es demasiado bruta para ello.

—Pero…

—Lárguense ya. Tengo cosas qué hacer—. Y sin más, la puerta se cerró en sus cuatro narices anonadadas. Esperaban de todo menos encontrarse con aquella mujer que ponía los pelos de punta y sinceramente, hubieran querido no haber tenido aquél encuentro. Sin embargo, ahora sabían que Cybil no estaba en la ciudad y no solo ello, si no que se había ido poco después del asesinato. Apenas y unos cinco o seis días después. [i]Tres semanas[/i].

Una vez dentro del auto, los cuatro decidieron hablar de ello. Rose, Scorpius y James estaban completamente convencidos que Cybil no era tan bruta como parecía. Dolly, por su parte, prefería no meterse en aquél asunto. Algo tenía la señora Parkinson que le revolvió las entrañas e hizo que sintiera un terrible miedo, tanto por ella como por su pilluelo.

—Entonces, nuestra principal sospechosa ahora es Cybil. Deberíamos investigar algunas de sus obras, ¿No crees, Scorpius? —. Rose revisaba su tableta, metida de narices en Internet, buscando todo lo posible de aquella artista callejera que solo pintaba con rojo.

—Sí.

—No deberían sacar al resto. Y deberían meter a Pansy. Es escalofriante esa mujer—. James tembló e hizo un gracioso gesto que Scorpius, al ver, respondió con una sonora carcajada que alivió el ambiente e hizo reír a los demás. Y entre risas, Rose contestó el celular que ansioso sonaba.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Rose? Mierda, Rose, ¿Dónde te habías metido? —. Era Fred, quién se escuchaba más angustiado de lo normal y que con ello, logró activar las alarmas de Rose. Su risa se detuvo en seco. Sin embargo, el resto del grupo siguió bromeando.

—Estoy con James, Dolly y Scorpius. Estábamos visitando a Cybil Parkinson. ¿Qué pasa, Fred?

—Rose… Oh, Rose… Yo, no sé cómo pero… Tengo miedo, Rose.

—Fred, me estás angustiando, ¿Qué sucede? —. Scorpius apagó también su risa, al escuchar el desesperado tono de su pelirroja. Entonces, se preocupó y mirando por el retrovisor, quiso adivinar qué pasaba. — ¡Joder, Fred! ¡HABLAME! —El silencio en Fred nunca significaba algo bueno.

—Rose, cálmate—. El gritó alertó al grupo, que supo al instante que algo andaba mal. Scorpius no la perdió de vista por el retrovisor y James se volvió completamente para vigilar lo que pasaba. Dolly apretaba fuertemente la mano de Rose. Y entonces, la pelirroja, pálida, trancó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasó? —, con un carácter sosegado y tranquilo, Dolly acarició el cabello de la pelirroja, esperando que su amiga respondiera. Sin embargo, al ver que no reaccionaba, comenzó a preocuparse. — ¿Rose? Di algo, Rose.

—Para el carro—. Un susurro apenas audible. Un murmullo que se fundió con el ambiente y pareció desaparecer en la nada. Scorpius intentó replicar, pero Rose volvió a insistir. —Para el carro, Scorpius. ¡Para el maldito carro!

El rubio se orilló, con cuidado, aunque había poco por lo que tener cuidado, ya que era una carretera casi desierta. Rose no esperó a que Scorpius se detuviera al completo, abrió la puerta y saltó fuera, completamente mareada. Y apenas pudo sostenerse arrodillada, vomitó. Y gritó de rabia y desgarro su alma, de dolor. Las palabras de Fred se le habían clavado como un puñal en el corazón, le habían hecho temblar y ahora, no podía más que gritar. Gritaba mucho.

_Cat estaba muerta._

**{…}**

— ¿Rose?

Scorpius se acercó a donde estaba Rose, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, en aquella desolada sala de espera. Y se sentó junto a su amada, que parecía demacrada por el dolor. Sintió que su corazón se rompía, una y otra vez, solo con verla en ese estado. No soportaba verla de aquella forma y no poderla cuidar. Parecía una muñequita de cristal quebrada, una muñeca rota al completo.

—Puedes entrar a verla—. Rose se limitó a asentir y como alma en pena, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación en la que minutos antes —u horas, ya ni sabía— había entrado su primo Fred.

Y allí estaba. Tan perfecta, tan peligrosamente hermosa. Una Diosa atrapada en las curvas de una mujer. Una niña que no hacía más que sonreír. Una mujer cuya mirada llena de bondad, guiaba a sus allegados por un camino de risas y diversión.

_Y estaba muerta._

Fred, en el fondo de la habitación, no se movió cuando Rose entró. Ni siquiera se percató de su llegada. Parecía estar en un trance que lo llevaba a sus pensamientos y recuerdos compartidos con aquella mujer que ya no estaba.

Con un caminar marcado a cada paso con dolor, Rose se acercó a la camilla de aquella deprimente habitación de hospital donde habían luchado por la vida de su mejor amiga, en vano. Y se dio cuenta de que Cat parecía hecha de porcelana, tan frágil y tan desconcertantemente preciosa, que incluso Rose pensó que solo estaba dormida. Pero, al tomar su mano fría entre las suyas, se dio cuenta de que su corazón ya no latía y sus labios no estaban adornados de una espléndida sonrisa. Sus labios ya no tenían vida. Solo eran vacíos. Sin nada por que luchar.

Y con una calma impropia de aquellos momentos, se sentó al lado de su amiga.

—Cat… Oh, Dios, Cat—. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, y entonces, pareció reaccionar ante aquella situación. Se derrumbó por completo y se abrazó a la cintura del cuerpo inerte de su amiga. —Cat, perdóname, ¡por favor! ¡Perdóname! Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa. Oh, Dios, Cat.

Su cuerpo temblaba bajo los sollozos y espasmos involuntarios, y se aferró cada vez con más fuerza a aquella mujer que quería y adoraba tanto. No le importó que sus lágrimas mancharán las sábanas incoloras del hospital, simplemente se aferró a Cat como si aún estuviera viva, negándose a aceptar lo obvio.

—No es tu culpa.

La voz de Fred era ronca y grave, muy grave. Cada letra estaba impregnada de un dolor incomparable, y de un sentimiento indescifrable. No profería palabra alguna desde que había hablado con Rose y de eso hacía más de quince horas. La madrugada ya se hacía presente, al igual que el cansancio, pero Fred no soportó ver a su adorada prima de aquella forma.

—No es tu culpa—, repitió. Rose se volvió y descubrió a su primo posicionado tras ella, observando el rostro tranquilo de Cat. Y entonces, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Sí lo es. Lo es. ¡Oh, Fred! ¡Perdóname tú también!

— Le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia, formalmente. Y dentro de unos meses, le pediría que se casara conmigo, Rose. La amaba—. Rose acalló su llanto, por respeto a su primo y a la memoria de su mejor amiga. Y escuchó—. Cuando la encontré, iba a pedirle que fuera mi novia y entonces, la vi. En el suelo, ensangrentada. Y viva. Créeme que corrí, Rose. Hice todo lo posible por salvarla, pero murió en mis brazos. Y lo último que escuché de sus dulces labios fue que me amaba.

Rose sintió que se le revolvía el estómago por la culpa y el dolor revueltos en una mezcla mortal. Y entonces, sintió los brazos fuertes de su primo abrazarla, pegarla a él y aferrarla con fuerza. Sintió su dolor y su amor por su mejor amiga y compartieron el mismo sentimiento.

Y así, fuertemente abrazados, lloraron juntos.

**{…}**

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron en la sala, cuando Scorpius abrió la puerta de la casa. Dio paso a Rose quién se sentía terriblemente fatigada y se quedó inmóvil, en el medio del recibidor, observando todo con detalle. Algo había cambiado. Algo ya no era igual. Y tanto Scorpius como Rose lo sabían.

Algo había cambiado en sus vidas. En la vida de Rose.

—Busca hacerme daño, Scorpius.

Aquello hizo que el corazón de Scorpius se tambaleara. Pero, lo que necesitaba Rose en aquellos momentos era un consuelo firme, no un corazón inestable por su dolor.

—Lo sé. Haciéndote daño a ti, me hace daño a mí—. Rose clavó su mirada en él. Se encontraba en el umbral, con la puerta cerrada tras de sí y con las manos en los bolsillos. La luz de sol, radiante, atravesaba los vitrales de la puerta y hacían parecer a Scorpius iluminado.

Una esperanza que se alzaba. Un rayo de luz después de la tormenta, siendo él la tormenta misma que desordenaba su vida y la ponía de cabeza.

Con dos grandes zancadas se acercó a él y lo besó. Con fuerza, con rabia e ira. Y con esperanza. Un terremoto los sacudió. Un huracán de emociones se plantó en sus cuerpos y no los dejó en paz. El suelo tembló bajo ellos y las cosas volaron, mientras sus labios se fundían en una misma pasión y sus corazones se refugiaban en ese amor bonito que los atrapaba a ambos, juntos. Un amor que los dejaba sin aliento, sin aire. Un amor caótico, que los hacía volver a sonreír y llorar.

Estrechándola entre sus brazos, Scorpius la besó con intensidad. En su interior se mezclaba el calor y el deseo, la pasión y la expectación. A Rose un dolor punzante le taladraba la cabeza, a medida que sus emociones salían de su escondite para celebrar su posible liberación. Sí, quería sentirse amada de aquella forma, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Preso de un deseo agitado mayor de lo que le habría gustado admitir, Scorpius despegó sus labios de los de Rose para deslizarlos por su cuello, con una textura increíble, de una suavidad exquisita y un sabor demasiado tentador. La tenía en su mente a todas horas. Desde aquél primer beso en Año Nuevo, se moría por tenerla en sus brazos por mucho más tiempo.

Rose era la única mujer por la que Scorpius suplicaba.

Sin embargo, Rose no estaba preparada para aquella explosión de deseo y amor. No estaba preparada en aquél momento, como tampoco era aquél el mejor momento.

—Hoy no—, dijo, sin importarle su tembloroso tono de voz. Era absurdo fingir que aquello no le afectaba. —Hoy te necesito de otra forma, Scorpius.

—Lo sé—. Aun así, volvió a besar sus labios. Con una ternura eterna y una paciente dulzura, dispuesto a esperar por ella. —Lo sé—, exclamó en un suspiro y se separó de ella.

Y entonces, cuando se dispuso a arreglar el mueble de la sala para poder dormir un poco antes de hacer lo que tuviera en el día, Rose le tomó del brazo con una firmeza que no sabía que tendría en aquellos momentos.

—Scorpius… Duerme conmigo hoy—. Solo dormir, porque era lo que necesitaba. Lo necesitaba en su cama, necesitaba sentir su calor y sus brazos, cuidándola. —Quédate conmigo. Cuídame.

Parecía una niña, indefensa. Una niña que pedía ser rescatada por su príncipe, que no se sentía bien y necesitaba las suaves caricias de su amado para reposar. Parecía una mujer que pedía a gritos que la amara, pero en aquél momento, solo se conformaba con saber que estaba allí.

—Siempre, Rose. Siempre.

Y así, subieron a la habitación de la pelirroja. Se abrazaron en la cama y se aferraron mutuamente, solo para dormir. Y solo cuando Rose sintió los protectores brazos de Scorpius rodear su cintura, se permitió cerrar los ojos por primera vez en las últimas horas, segura de que con Scorpius a su lado, nada pasaría.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** Ésta historia me pertenece, más no sus personajes. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, la familia Weasley y Potter, y el resto de personajes que reconozcan son de Jotaká. Dolliane, Jeröme, Thomas, Cybil y Catlyn son míos completamente y no quiero verlos en otra historia. No al plagio.

Sé que he tardado más de lo que debería. Lo sé. Lo cierto es que no paso una buena situación en mi país, así que me cuesta conseguir inspiración, pero cuando la encuentro, pues he aquí el resultado. Pueden matarme, adelante. He matado a Cat. Yo también me mataría si fuera ustedes. Pero, es necesario en la historia. Sé que es un capítulo corto y además, un poco rudo, ¿No? Por Cat y todo, pero prometo que el próximo será mejor y podremos ver un poco más la evolución de Rose y Scorpius. Entonces, espero que les guste el capítulo y espero su opinión. Tomatazos, perazos y todo.

Gracias a: **Dianne Potter, ittah, Diluz, EmmaRDoyle, xXm3ch3Xx, MACA, Altea Kaur **y a todos los que comentaron y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Sé que no he respondido los comentarios, pero es que no me abre la página cuando le doy para responder. No sé que pasa. Les prometo que hallaré la forma de ver qué pasa y les respondo a la próxima. Igual, sus comentarios me dan mucho ánimos, así que un besazo para todas ustedes.

¡Saludos! Gabiela. :3


End file.
